villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Armaggon
Armaggon is a villain in the TMNT season 4 and he is also a wanted criminal, bounty hunter and he has been hired by Lord Dregg to hunt and bring the Turtles alive to him. Armagoon also appears in the Archie comics and TMNT video games. He is voiced by Ron Perlman. Archie Comics Armaggon first appears in the Archie Comics as a mutant Shark from the future fighting against the future version of the Turtles. History According to the criminal files he is wanted criminal through 87 Star Systems. ''The Outlaw Armaggon! He is seen in the beginning where he was discussing a deal with Lord Dregg before going after the turtles in the Fugitoid's ship which caused them to land in Overmind's Lair, he is soon seen making a new deal of Lord Dregg about keeping the turtle's alive, he is soon helping them destroy Overmind before going after them again, he is soon defeated at the end when the Station exploded, but was not finished. ''The Cosmic Ocean Armaggon finally catches up to the Ulixes as it arrives at the Cosmic Ocean of Varuna to search for the second piece of the Heart of Darkness. Only after the Turtles have met the Daagons and set off to look for the second piece does Armaggon attack the Ulixes and damage it, allowing him to infiltrate the ship and take Leonardo hostage after a scuffle. Contacting Lord Dregg with good news on having captured the Turtles, their allies, and the first piece of the Heart of Darkness, Armaggon is forced to quadruple his pay when Dregg insults him regarding his previous screw-ups. Taking command of the ship, Armaggon ignores the Turtles' warnings that there is no way to get the next piece as the guardian of it, Cthugga, will deem them unworthy because of him. Their fears are proven true as they are forced to flee from the Cthugga until they are able to lose it in the asteroids around its lair. Armaggon barely has time to laugh it off before he is incapacitated by the Daagons, who the Fugitoid had called for help earlier before Armaggon commandeered the Ulixes. Armaggon is brought back to the Daagon leader, Hiidrala, in chains, with the intent being to incarcerate him in her dungeons for life because of his wanted status. However, before he can be locked up, Lord Dregg and his Vreen drones arrive to fight for the second piece. With the Vreen keeping the Daagons, Turtles, and Hiidrala busy, Dregg frees Armaggon from his chains, and he does battle with Michelangelo and Raphael, until Hiidrala, after being saved from a potential fatal attack from Dregg by Leo, summons the Cthugga to her aid. The Cthugga takes Armaggon and Dregg prisoner, and despite Armaggon trying to shoot and bite his way free, he and Dregg are devoured by the Cthugga. Luckily, a little while later, Dregg's ship, the Hornitron, is able to rescue Armaggon and Dregg from the Cthugga, and once free, set off after the Turtles once more. ''The Evil of Dregg'' In an attempt to lure the Turtles into their clutches, Armaggon learns of Raphael's romantic relationship with the Salamandrian Lieutenant Y’Gythgba, who he calls Mona Lisa, and captures her and her C.O., Commander G’Throkka, known to the Turtles as Sal Commander. Using the leverage of their home planet of Salamandria being invaded by Dregg's forces, Armaggon and Dregg are able to lure the Turtles to Sectoid 1 and take Raph, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Casey prisoner. When Raph learns of Mona betraying them to Dregg and Armaggon, he puts up no resistance as Armaggon takes pleasure in beating the heartbroken turtle up, knocking him out before putting him in the cell where Mikey and Casey are. After Dregg leaves to pull his double-cross on the Salamandrians, Armaggon is caught off-guard when the Turtles and Casey escape, but Dregg soon returns to overpower and send them to be killed by the Scorpinoid. As Dregg celebrates his victory, April is able to hit him with what Armaggon was eating using her psychic powers, making Dregg believe Armaggon did it on purpose, buying her, Donnie, and the Fugitoid time to save the others. When the Fugitoid then unleashes his plasma blast to create a huge hole in the wall, Leo uses the chance to knock Armaggon down towards the Scorpinoid's lair. Armaggon is dazed from the impact, and cannot recover in time before he is grabbed and pulled into the gaping maw, which belches afterwards from devouring him. Personality Aramaggon mostly remains professional when dealing with tragets. He is shown to be greedy when he doubled his bargment with Dregg when he gets a new mission. He does, however, take his job seriously as shown when he teams up with his targets, so he can bring them to Dregg. Despite his professional nature, he personally hunted down the Turles after Leo defeated him and continued attacking them even after Dregg went after them himself. Gallery Armaggon And Lord Vringath Dregg Meet.png Wanted Armaggon.jpg Armaggon's Laugh.jpg|Armaggon's evil laugh. Armaggon is Trapped.jpeg|Cthugga caught Armaggon. Armaggon (The Cosmic Ocean).jpg Armaggon Defeated.jpg|Armaggon before his death Armaggon (Archie).jpg|Armaggon in the Archie Comics Trivia *Armaggon was an original character from Archie's TMNT comic book. *He is the first Armaggon to be shown in animation. *At Comic Con, many people confused him as a mutant. Navigation Category:TMNT Villains Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mercenaries Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Affably Evil